Coffee Shop--A NedCan Fanfiction
by Natasha Ramsay
Summary: Based off of the "Coffee Shop AU" of NedCan, one of my navy ships of the Hetalia fandom. Cute fluffy one-shot. If you want to try to follow up with the pictures on tumblr, go ahead. Um, I don't own anything. SLIGHT SUICIDE TRIGGER. VERY SMALL, BUT THIS IS INSURANCE, JUST IN CASE. JUST THROWING IT OUT THERE! Hope you enjoy and leave a nice review if you can, please! Thanks!


_Hey everyone! Um, if you have been following me, you might have known that YES I haven't been updating "Are They Really Forgotten Memories," and here is why: writer's block SUCKS and I'm super busy. But mostly writer's block. So, let me explain this new story BRIEFLY. This little one-shot is based off of a tumblr AU of one of my navy ships NedCan. Since it was "Coffee Shop," I couldn't stop following it, but like everything in tumblr, it was never completed. So I decided to do my own story through here. Trust me, if you read the story, you'll come to realization the plot and everything. Yea, without further ado, let's begin!  
***All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu and plot goes tumblr (surprisingly). I own nothing but the sad mistakes I make.****  
SLIGHT SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, JUST TO LET YOU KNOW. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY! _

**Matthew Williams (Canada) POV:**

I rested my head on my hand as another customer walked out the door. Business had been slow lately, especially when that STUPID Starbucks opening up late last week. Like, how do people choose Starbucks over Timmies?! Timmies is the best coffee store around, if I don't say so myself. It's smooth, rich in taste, and if you add the right amount of sugar and cream, voila, the coffee of the century is born! But NO, people HAVE to choose Starbucks, with its stupid fraps, tasteless coffee, and their overpriced snacks. At least Timbits have that chewy texture no one can get out of their mind. Plus, it is a much cheaper to buy 12 instead of a stupid muffin from that stupid cafe, or whatever. I near vomit just thinking about their food...  
My thoughts were shattered when a muscular man of a much taller stance walked in. I was mesmerized by his biceps, up until I saw his uniform. Starbucks. That overpriced, crappy coffee store across the street. "I heard you were talking trash," he stated calmly. Too calmly for my own being. Walking up to the counter, he placed his hands firmly over mine. "No one talks about my shop, no one," he snarled. Gulping, I shot back, "Well, well.. you stole my customers!" Rolling his eyes, he chuckled deeply, as if I were some fly on a truck's windshield. Grabbing my collar, I yelped when I felt my feet lift off the ground. "I-I hate violence!" I squeaked, the manliest thing I could think of that time. Chuckling darkly, my hand (on instinct, I swear), clenched into a fist and decked him in the face. Putting me down, I just stood there, unable to move. I didn't mean to do that to him! All he did was... UPRIGHT INSULT MY FAVOURITE CAFE EVER, HE DESERVED IT! Reaching up to the spot where I punched him, he placed his hand over it for a few moments before giving me the too-well-known death glare. Gulping, he grabbed my collar and lifted me up at least two feet off the ground. "Eep! I-I'm sorry!" I surrendered, not wanting to be turned into Canadian maple syrup. Bringing his face close to mine, I could smell the light cigarette smoke on his breath. "How. Dare. You." Before laying a finger on me, my manager, Alfred, walked out. "Ah, Matt, you're shift- Oh." Running towards the scene, I prayed silently for his well being. Sure, he could be a douche to me at times for making me do drive through at least three times a week, but he was the only brother-like figure I have. "I wish you the best, Alfie," I whispered. "Hey, is something wrong here?" he asked, concerned. Noticing the black apron, he took a step back. "Ah. Well, I apologize for Mattie here, heh, for being so rude and disrespectful towards you. Would you like, a coffee, or something?" Noticing the tension he was building up, he just shook his head and with a quick, "No? OK, I'll be going now," he quickly ran back towards his office, probably being a coward he was. "Traitor. I thought we were bros," I thought bitterly to myself, mentally adding his name to the list of people I would haunt if I were to die. Noticing that this muscular man hasn't put me down yet, I played the other card I had up my sleeve. "So..as you know, my name is Ma-" Practically dragging me across the counter, I prepared for impact to any part of my face. "Would you like coffee at my place? Knowing that your shift if over," he offered bluntly, putting me down. Not wanting to let my guard down, but also not wanting to hurt this guys' feelings, I agreed, praying again to not get injured or anything.  
Once inside the cursed shop I hate the most, my nose crinkled at the strong smell of black, processed coffee. Back at Timmies, you know, we make our coffee fresh and in front of the customer; Unlike here, where they make it in the early morning and expect the people to drink it at three in the afternoon. "Anything special?" he asked in the same blunt tone. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but shake in nervousness, but also anticipation in what would happen. "Would this turn out to be like those love stories, where the rivals would fall in love and be the cutest couple on earth while everyone else around them is going crazy over the history? Or would it be like those dramas where-no, no Matt. We all know that you're bi, but what if this other guy doesn't like dudes the same way you do...?" Walking towards me with a small cup, I tried not to stare to long at his AMAZING features. Was it even possible to have that big of biceps? Or that KILLER jawline? "Coffee?" Accepting it gratefully, I read the little words he carefully (sloppily?) wrote on. "To the asshole who works across the street. "Um, thanks," I remarked, taking a small sip out of the cup. Immediately spitting it out, I realized that a) It was piping hot, b) It tastes HORRIBLE without any additives, and c) Was there pumpkin or spice in this?! "WHAT IN THE NAME OF SYRUP IS THIS?!" Before realizing what I had started, I found myself laying on the floor below a snarling man. "Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap what did I GET MYSELF INTO?!" my thoughts raced inside my mind. "Well, Mr. Timmies, that was our pride and joy, Pumpkin Spice Latte." he shot back, getting angrier by the second. "Quick Mattie, quick, think of something!" I encouraged myself, trying my best to not get beat up. "U-u-um..." "Mattie, what are you doing here?" Looking to where the all-too-familiar voice came from, my eyes widened as I saw my ex-boyfriend Gilbert approach me. "HAHAHAHAHA. You got what you deserved for once, huh? Sorry, but the awesome me can't help you because hmmm... I BROKE UP WITH YOU LIKE SIX MONTHS AGO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Looking down, I closed my eyes and tried my best to swallow my tears. Never would I forget that day...  
_**Flashback (Small suicide mention, you can skip it if you wish!)**  
_"Hey! I just finished my shift, Gil. Do you mind if you pick me up?" Hearing a grumbled, "Yea, yea, give me 15 minutes," I sighed to myself as I hung up. Why do I even bother being with him? He was probably sleeping with someone right now. But sure enough, 20 minutes later, he pulls up in his convertible, wearing the overpriced metal frames he had gotten for himself using my money. "Get in loser, we're going to the zoo." Confused, I got in the front seat, and let him speed off. "So, about us," he started. "Hmm? What about it?" Looking over at him, he had a smug grin on his face. "To be honest, I'm not into guys like you." Feeling my heart break into a million pieces, he pulled up in the parking lot. "In fact, I'm not into guys at all. You helped me prove that. Thanks for the memories." Patting me on the back, he walked right past me, as if we had never met before. "EH FRANCIS! LIZ! TONI! I BROKE UP WITH THAT LOSER!" he cheered, as if I were some toy. "Really? Man, you're so mean, but on the other hand, it was finally time for you to let him go. He was such a drag!" I overheard. Taking off the apron, I hailed a taxi and silently asked him to take me home. Was I really that much of a drag? A toy? A setback? Sitting on my couch, I curled myself into a ball and cried myself on hours end, having no one to confide to. After my family kicked me out because of my sexuality, I have been relying on my jobs to keep myself alive, though I don't see the reason anymore. I had no motivation to keep moving on, anyways. Getting the small blanket I had ever since my childhood, I wrapped myself in it, and fell into the most uncomfortable sleep ever.  
_**Flashback Over (For people who skipped, continue from here!)**  
_"What? Are you too scared to say anything now? Do you really need to rely on others that much?" Gilbert bragged, completely forgetting the fact that I had a degree to become a doctor. I was just too poor to open up a business, that's all. "Hey. Why are you picking on him?" the burly guy spoke up. "Did you do something to you?" Getting up, he towered over Gil as if he were a small fly. "W-why would it matter to you? What is he to you, huh?" Cracking his knuckles, the burly guy just looked back to me, and back to my ex. "His new boyfriend. You got a problem with that?" Seeing the colour drain from his face, my ex just made a run for it. "I AM TOO AWESOME FOR YOU, THAT IS ALL I'M SAYING!" he screamed, driving off in his convertible. Helping me up, he dusted me off. "You OK?" Staring straight into my eyes, I just broke down. "I can kill him for you if you want. That's all I'm saying." Hugging him, he tensed up to it, but relaxed once I wrapped my arms around his waist. "The name's Lars, Matt." Looking up at him, I was met with a small smile. "You're new 'boyfriend.'"

To be honest, to this day, I don't know when we pulled off the gag and actually started dating. We started off as regular friends putting up with a gig (my ex seemed to have spread the word faster than the puck scoring into that goal in the Olympics), but eventually started getting used to it. He finally convinced me to move in with him, so I could use the money to "start my business." In fact, Lars was actually a painter whose artworks get sold for a high price; why he works at the Starbucks, I still don't know. His family seems real nice, yet I have no idea what his younger brother looks like... "Too much work because his boss is insane," is what I heard from his sister, Emma.  
Overall, there were many things gong on in my life that still confuse me.  
But there was one thing that I did know for sure.  
It was the fact that through that crappy Starbucks opening across the street, I was able to meet the sweetest man, Lars, who wasn't ever going to leave me for someone else for certain this time.  
Even if they like that Pumpkin Spice Latte, or whatever.  
We still argue over the little things like that.  
But hey, we found love right where we are.  
_~The End..~_

_And that is my contribution to the NedCan fandom right here! Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, what you thought of it, whatever. Like it if you want, I don't really care. I'm just gonna say here now, I LOVE Starbucks; this was purely based off that NedCan Coffee Shop AU. Also, I didn't mean to make Gilbert a dick. I just needed that extra buildup. This was clearly meant as a oneshot drabble, nothing bigger. But anyways, I really hoped you enjoyed it! I sure had fun writing it, even though it took forever for me to get around it.  
Well, I'll see you around! ^_^  
Bye!_


End file.
